


What I Meant When I said 'Hi'.

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, sadpanda - Freeform, trade fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler sees Brad for the first time after being traded to Dallas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Meant When I said 'Hi'.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cleanup editing.

I saw you today. The first time in months, and all I could think to say was ‘Hi’. Six months we’ve been over, six months since I walked out. I’ve thought of millions of things to say to you. A million things to do to show you I was wrong. Yet all I could do was mutter a quiet, ‘Hi’.

You said 'Hi' back, and for several moments, we made uncomfortable conversation. Talked about the weather, your family, my sisters, and then the moment was over. We said goodbye, and you turned back to your team and walked away.

For just a moment, I thought about calling out, about calling you back. But, I didn’t. I couldn’t. This is what we are now, stilted moments in hallways, and polite conversation.

Laying here tonight in my bed, I think about what I’ll say to you next time. Next time I’ll tell you the truth. Next time I’ll find the courage. Next time, I’ll tell you I love you.


End file.
